


Shawn is not happy

by ADDButterfly



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Bitter Shawn, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Shawn is sick and tired of Gus talking about his partner all the time. Shawn wants some love.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster/Other(s), Burton "Gus" Guster/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Shawn is not happy

Shawn never realized how he felt about his best friend Burton Guster until Gus started dating someone new and it appeared serious. Gus constantly talked about them and went goo goo over them when he brought them up. Shawn wanted to be the one that caused that look in Gus’ eyes. He wanted Gus to think about him in that way. 

“Oh and the way they eat tacos is so funny and cute.” Gus was about to start on another gushing session. 

Shawn let out a harsh breath, “Look man, I’m not in the mood for another lovey dovey gushfest about blah blah right now. Okay Gus?” He stared his friend down and after a few seconds he felt bad for how he spoke to his other half. “I-I’m sorry Gus. I’m just not having a good day.” He swallowed hard and looked away from the knowing look on his best friends face.

“Shawn… It’s okay you know. It’s okay to be jealous, but there is nothing to worry about. You aren’t going to lose me.” Gus reached over and laid his hand on Shawn’s shoulder. 

The psychic backed away from the touch as much as he longed to feel it a while longer. “I need to go do something. I’ll see you later.” Shawn then turned and left the building without a look back. 

He missed the way Gus’ eyes trailed after him with a broken look on his face.

Shawn made sure not to come back until until it was dark. When he walked into the Psych building he made his way to the fridge before the sound of Gus clearing his throat made Shawn jump and grab at the counter. “The hell Gus?!”

“What did you do all day?” Gus questioned, needing to know.

“What? Are you my mother now?” At the sound of a snort, Shawn looked back at Gus with a frown. “What?”

Gus continued to stare at his best friend, “Why are you acting like this? You have never been like this before.”

Shawn shrugged and sat in his office chair. “Just having a bad day I guess.”

“Maybe. Or maybe this is about you and me.” Gus sat on the desk near Shawn. He put on of his feet up between Shawn’s legs on the chair. “I broke up with them today.” 

Shawn frowned and shook his head in confusion, “Why? You really cared about them.” 

Gus gave a bitter smile, “Because of you numb nuts. It hurt you every time I talked about them and I could tell. So I knew there had to be a reason why.” He didn’t add that it hurt to see Shawn’s reaction each time they were brought up. “I love you Shawn.”

For the first time in years Shawn appeared fragile and almost shy, “Really?” He rolled the chair closer to Gus. “I love you to Gus. So much.” Shawn reached up and grabbed Gus’ hand and held it.

“I had a feeling this was why you were so jealous. Didn’t know that I would have to make the first move.” Gus sighed and leaned down and kissed Shawn tenderly on the lips.

Shawn pulled back in shock, “Wh-what are you talking about?” He laughed, embarrassed. At the ‘duh Shawn’ look he was getting from Gus he gave in, “Okay, so I am very obvious about my feelings.” He looked sheepish now which made his friend grin.

Gus pulled Shawn over to the couch and they sat next to each other. “You need to start talking to me when stuff like this happens. I can’t be expected to read your mind, even though I might be ‘Magic Head’. So tell me what you want.”

A deep sigh and a resigned, “I want you for myself Gus. I have feelings for you and I hope you feel the same way.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Gus chuckled as he pushed Shawn down on the couch and started to kiss his best friend with reckless abandon


End file.
